What They Can't See
by QueenWillie
Summary: In response to meade slater drabble game on LJ - Oneshot


Title: What they can't see.

Author: QueenWillie

Rating: R

Pairing: Daniel/Wilhelmina

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.

In response to Meade_slater drabble game on LJ

Prompt Used: Balcony

Wilhelmina stood in the corner of the club, away from prying eyes, watching the drunken shenanigans of her employees at Mode. She took another sip of her neat vodka and grimaced as she saw Marc lean far across the bar and play with the bartenders tie, trying to look seductive and instead looking like the horny, drunken fool he was.

This had been Conner's idea, the morale at Meade had been at an all time low since his cost cutting measures had taken effect. The staff were surly, the editors were cranky and Conner had decided it was time to splash the cash they had saved on a big blow out for the staff. Thought it would be good to boost spirits and promote togetherness between the whole team and of course he had insisted she and Daniel were there.

Her eyes found Daniel at the far side of the room, he was networking amongst the staff and playing the role of the attentive boss. It was what she should be doing but she couldn't make herself walk amongst the crowds, couldn't risk being pushed against Daniel by the sea of dancing bodies. Not again.

It had been nearly a week since that night. Since the combination of Conner's rejection, lack of sleep and the bottle of Merlot she had drank had led her to admit her feelings about Conner to Daniel during a late night meeting and he had reciprocated telling her about Molly. They had drank a toast together over their failures and the next thing she knew she was on her back, legs wrapped tightly around him as he ground his body into hers.

She had tried to pretend it hadn't happened, go on as normal in the office, a halt called to any more late night meetings between her and Daniel but whenever she had looked in his eyes since that night she had seen a glint in them that made her uneasy.

She saw Daniel move closer to the spot she was in, she knew he couldn't see her in the darkness but her eyes still scanned the room for an escape route. She had been in this club enough times to know there was a balcony overlooking the dance floor. Looking up she was relieved to find that you couldn't see it from the vantage point of the gyrating masses. She slipped into the shadows and ascended the stairs.

She stood at the rail on the empty balcony and watched the crowds below her. Her eyes glued on Conner who was dancing with Molly, pressed tightly to her. The alcohol they had been drinking obviously taking effect as their moves became more amorous. She had been so busy watching them that she had lost track of Daniel, her eyes quickly began moving over the room, trying to find the distinctive silhouette of his body. She couldn't see him anywhere, maybe he left, maybe it was safe for her to rejoin the party.

Her breath stopped as she caught a whiff of familiar cologne.

She felt the heat of him behind her even though they weren't touching. She saw an arm appear from behind her and take her drink from her hand, placing it on the wide ledge of the railing. The hand returned to in front of hers and rested on top of her own as she felt another one slide to her waist.

She wanted to take his hands from her, tell him to go to hell and leave but she was rooted to the spot. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he moved in close and whispered to her.

'Hiding Wilhelmina?'

His teeth grazed her earlobe and she let out an involuntary gasp, she felt his lips move in a grin and she cursed herself for letting him see the effect he had on her.

'Who are you hiding from, me or him?' He asked, nipping the skin on her neck between every word.

She didn't answer him, he laughed lightly. 'Okay, if that's the way you want it...it's probably easier if you don't talk anyway. I don't know if you know this…but you tend to make me mad.'

His body pressed tighter to hers and she could feel him pressing into her back. His mouth moved to the other side of her head as he continued whispering to her. 'I know you're watching him, you've been watching him all night.' She felt his fingers creep down her thighs to the hem of her dress and she tried to stop her breath from quickening. His mouth continued working on her neck and her fingers dug deep into the wood of the railing she was clinging to.

Her head was pinning, she should stop this, he should not be able to reduce her to this, but again her body failed her, she felt his hand working behind her she squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed into her. Grateful for the thumping music that drowned out the cry which escaped her. His hands came to rest on hers and their fingers intertwined tightly as he began moving rhythmically behind her, his head rested on her shoulder and he could see her eyes were still tightly closed.

'Open your eyes.'

She kept them closed. He gave a particularly hard thrust and repeated, 'Open your eyes.'

She did and he smiled.

'Watch them, all of them. If they only knew what the great Wilhelmina Slater was doing right now, and who she was doing it with.' He said in an increasingly breathy voice as his climax neared. She watched Conner dance below her, saw Marc and Amanda laughing hysterically at Betty's attempt at dancing, any one of the hundreds of people below them could look up, right at the spot they were standing but would be unable to see them, hidden in the darkness as they should be, what they were doing could never be known by anyone. All the while he just kept moving behind her, harder now as they both got closer. He removed one of his hands from hers and tilted her head roughly and kissed her hard as he exploded inside her. She was right with him, fingernails leaving deep gouges in the wood and body shaking violently but she did not make a sound, neither did.

As the feeling ebbed from her she yanked her mouth away from his and faced forward again, breathing heavily. She hated herself for letting him have this control over her. She felt him step back and smooth her dress down. Composing herself, ready to hit him with some degrading remark about his performance, she spun round.

'Daniel…'

He was gone.


End file.
